The present invention relates to a system of measuring and controlling water in channelized flowing bodies of water so as to distribute it from large delivery-system canals to irrigated-farm users.
Propeller meters of various types have been extensively employed for measuring flow rates and accumulated volume of water delivered through pipelines that have sufficient length to establish suitable flow profiles for accurate detection of flow velocity by the propeller meter. Debris accumulations on a supporting member that holds the propeller meter in a conventional position facing into the approaching flow limits their use to clean flows.
Applications of prior art using the said propeller meters are limited because, inter alia, existing pipe installations usually have insufficient length between upstream flow disturbances, such as the control sluice gate or by a pipe elbow, and the propeller meter. Conventional configurations fail to handle debris such as weed and moss debris.